Action speaks louder then words
by Kickfeaver
Summary: Kim is 1 out of 4 kids, she has no friends, and no one in her family loves her. well maybe her older brother. She always get picked last, for one simple thing. She's deaf. Jack is the popular one, will her feel sympathy or just be a total jerk. (Full summary in side) PLEASE READ KICK !
1. Chapter 1

YO whats up, here's my new story Action speaks louder then words

Kim is deaf, is 1 of 4 kids, no one in her family loves her but maybe her older brother, has one friend and is always the odd one out, always get chosen last, and never actually gets to participate in activities simple because of one thing. She's deaf. Jack on the other hand is the most popular boy in school, every one loves him, and always get chosen and is always captain. What happens when Jack meets Kim, will he feel sympathy, or just be the jerk he is.

Ok so here is the story, hope you like it. I will only up date if you like this story.

I was sitting on my bed in my shared room with my younger sister, and her friends they were and taking and looking me, every time they looked at me they laughed, what was it about me, was it that I was sharing a room with my younger sister, Its not my fault that mum and dad like to have Sex and make us. I was on my laptop checking my Facebook, I don't even know why I have Facebook, twitter, Instagram, and all those other social sites, I don't have any friends that follow me well I mean I have followers and friends on Facebook, but non of them even talk to me they just add me to see how many friends they can get.

I should probably introduce my self other wise you are going to think I am some kind of random person.

So My name is Kim Bula Crawford, call me Kimberly or Kimmy, I will rip you vocal cord out so you can't say another word. anyways I am a 4th degree black belt, I specialise in Kicking. I don't have any friends, or a boyfriend. My family consist of My older brother and sister they are twins Jay, and Jacinta me,and my my younger sister Amelia. Mum and dad live with us to obversely but they hardly pay attention to me, only Jacinta, Jay and Amelia. No one really loves me in my family, sometimes Jay my oldest brother would but hardly ever, Mum said I was the mistake child, Her and dad went out one night, got wild 9 months later I popped out. to My older brother Jay and sister , the say it's was a miracle I am alive today because of What mum tried to do to me while she was pregnant with me. anyways enough about that, talking about it make me feel bad that I am even in the world, a little more about me. I'm 16 turning 17 in a few weeks, I go to Seaford High and well for some reason I always get picked last in everything for one thing, because I and deaf and can't talk properly.

Its saturday, hens why my sister has friends over. My older brother Jay comes into our room and Amelia and her friends quiet down. "What are you doing in here" Amelia askes "Im here to see Kim" Jay says and sings to me. "OK, well can you take it out side" Amelia says and signs to me and Jay. "Why don't you take it out side" Amelia say and signs "GUYS" I try and yell they both look at me, including Amelia's friends. "come on Kim" Jay, signs to me. SO I get up and walk out of the room. "SO Kim, I know your Prom is dance is coming up, and well since mum and dad aren't paying for it, I was thinking maybe I could" Jay, signs to me. I smile and hug Jay I sign back "I would love that, let me get my bag" running back in my room. "Where are you doing" Amelia signs to me "Im going out with Jay" I sign back "Bye" I wave to her and skip out of the room. I meet Jay down stairs and we headed out and hopped into his car and headed to the Mall. It was a quit ride to the Mall because well if Jay talked to him I wouldn't be able to her him that well and if tried signing to me we would have a crash. Jay had the radio on in the car and was singing to the song, even though I could't her, I could see him singing by his lips, I chuckled a bit. "What" he said and I read is lips. "I can just imagine you singing" I signed and chuckled at the end. "Yeah, I bet I sound amazing" He said as I read his lips and his laugh at the end. "Yeah" I signed and rolled my eyes.

As we pulled up into the Mall parking lot, we find a space and park the car and go into the Mall.

"So what kind of dress do you want" Jay signs

"Nothing so special, I haven't got a date" I signed back

"WHAT, how can a pretty girl like you not have a date" Jay signed

"Because I don't, I don't have any friends remember" I signed

"You have Georgia" Jay signed

"I mean Guy friends" I signed.

"Oh right, well Im sure when you go to the dance you will have boys all over you" Jay signed back

"yeah right" I signed.

"Come on let's go dress shopping" Jay signed to me pulling me into the first dress shop he saw. We went threw the shop looking threw all the dresses, Jay pulling out several dresses me pulling out three, we went to the change rooms. I tried on all the dresses including the one Jay picked out, surprising, the ones that Jay picked out fit me. once I had tried them all on I picked out three dresses that I liked two of Jays dresses and one of mine, and asked Jay if I could put them on hold so we could look at more dresses not that I wanted to, I just liked spending time with him. We walk up to the counter and Jay does all the talking.

"Hi Mam can I hold these dresses for my sister" Jay said slowly so I could read his lips, I could see the girl look at him weirdly.

"Sure, is this for you school dance" she said I Leap read.

"She can't hear you, but she can lip read" Jay said and signed to me.

"Oh ok, how do I say, yes, how long for" She asked Jay which Jay transferred into sign language.. Jay showed her and she tired her hardest to sign to me, I chuckled and signed back. "Its ok, can I hold them for two hours" she looked at Jay. "She said Its ok can I hold them for two hours" jay said to the girl. "Sure" she said as Jay signed. We walked out of the store and sat in a park bench.

"So What other stores do you want to go to or what kind of dress do you want." Jay signed

"I don't really want a dress, I will probably go in some nice ripped jeans and a top" I signed

"OH no your not I want you to have the best grade 11 dance, So you are going to get a dress, get a make over and a date young lady" Jay signed I laughed a little

"Thx Jay, but in an unlikely event that the hottest guy in school will ask me in 1 million to 1." I signed

"Yes and it its. You are goin to get a date, come one lets get shopping" Jay signed

"FINE !" I exadurated signing. We walked into another shop we went out separate ways, looking for a few dresses for me to try on. I was looking through dresses on the rack when this women came up to me and shouted in my ear, it sounded really weird, and loud, I fell to the ground in pain.

"MISSS WOULD YOU LIKE HEEELLLP" she yelled into my year. I squealed I fell to the ground. and covered my ears, luckily, Jay came running up to me and singed "Are you ok" . "No the women scared me" I signed back. I could see the women talking to Jay. after the conversation had finished, Jay helped me up and walked me out side, we sat in a bench. "I think we should go get some lunch" Jay signed "Ok I could use something to eat" I signed back. "Should we get our usual" Jay Signed. "I nodded in agreement. We went in at sat in our usual booth and phil came asked us what we would like, we bother replied the usual. "mild falafel Ball's and two cokes" Jay said and signed so I new what he was saying. "No problems" Phil signed Phil knows that I am deaf and can blearily talk. phil left me and Jay and placed our order. While Jay and myself waited for our food we talked. "So whats new Kim" Jay asked (**From now on im just gonna say ; Said, asked . ext, because now you know the the people are signing) **"Nothing much" I replied "Have you met any new friends" Jay asked "No, Just me and Georgia" I said putting my head down. "Oh come one cheer up, Im sure, people are willing to be your friend" Jay said "Really, Im not sure because I always get picked last, and when I get picked I am always on the sidelines" I said rapidly with my hands. Jay tapped on my shoulder, signing my name. "Im sure that their is someone out their that looks at you and wants to help. Like Jack," Jay said pointing to Jack walking in. I put my head down not wanting him and his crew to notice me. I looked up and he was standing in front on me and ad Jay, trying to speak, and me of course not being able to hear. Jack was just staring at me, trying to figure out why I wasn't replying. but Jay stepped in, signing as well telling Jack "She, Can't hear you, she's deaf." Said Jay, I looked up and smiled at Jack and his brown dough eyes. and OMG he smiled Back. but it was then Phil came up and ruined the moment, of my fingerling over Jack Brewer. Jack brewer walked away out of Phil's and across the court to Rudy's Dojo. Phil put out food down and signed our order out. I signed back "Thx" Being def and not being able to talk properly really comes in handy when you wanna talk while eating. so that what me and Jay did.

"Jay" I asked "Yes" he replied. "I want to learn out to talk" I said. "Jay chocked on his food and took a sip of his water so calm his self down. "What" He yelled I could see his mouth open wide. I mean "what" he signed. "I Want to learn how to speak:" I tried to say. every one that was a local, just looked at me, and smiled and clapped. making me feel warm and fuzzy inside. I smiled at all of them. "Of course" Jay signed and smiled. we continued eating. once we had finished eating, we went back shopping and found a great dress, even though I may not have the perfect date, I new I would have a date, My brother Jay. I brought a aqua dress (**AKA the one Kim wore in spy fall, except picture it in aqua (Light blue) ) **"So what did you wanna do now" Jay asked me. "I think Im just gonna do some practice" I told Jay pointing to the dojo. "OK did you want me to pick you up" He questioned "All good Ill just get a lift home from Georgia" I replied. "Ok have fun" Jay said, and left.

I walked into the to dojo and it was empty, I walked into the girls change rooms and got changed into my gear, so I could do some practice. I walked out of the change rooms, and saw Rudy talking to Jack Brewer. Umm I wonder why, I said to my self. I started lightly punching and kicking the punching dummy, my usual warm up, after I did that I turned around and saw three boys. staring at me in awe.

"What" I signed, they just kept staring at me.

"WHAT" i signed exaggerating. and they looked at me weirdly.

"Sorry" I signed, again the looked at me weirdly. then I realised that these people didn't know what I was saying because they could talk. so I just waved, and turned back, got the kicking bag (**If thats what the call it**) Put it in the middle of the Matt and and started Kicking the bag, with full force.

**Rudy's POV **

I saw Kim doing her warm up, Jack, Milton and Jerry just stared at her, Kim turned around to see Jack, Milton, and Jerry, three new boys that want to join the Dojo, because apparently the Black dragons are shutting down. They came in to talk to me about transferring dojos, and hoping I will allow them of course I would because our dojo is falling apart. So if I can get at least three good new students and win two more belts. I will be happy. I have one Black belt. which is Kim. Back to Kim. the boys stared 'Here we go I said to my self' This always happens to us. they come in and see our dojo and because she can't hear, id they are talking to her, she wont respond because she can't hear. Anyways Kim signed Back 'What'. the only way know that is because when she first entered my dojo, something came about her made her different. and that was, she was deaf and also Amazingly good at Karate. anyways back to what was happening. she signed with more exaggerating, "WHAATTTT" Kim signed. I could tell this was going to get weird. Kim save it by waving to them turning her back grabbing the kicking back, putting it in the middle to the Mat, and started kicking it with force. They watched in Awe.

"She's deaf" I said to the boys.

"So she cant hear" Jerry replied. "

Yes or Talk" I replied

"She's really good"

"Yeah, she's a black belt" I said.

"WAHT" all the boys said looking at me.

"yes, and I think I know how to see if you are allowed in the dojo"

The boys just looked at me.

"How are you doing to get her attention" Milton asked

"Watch" I said, as walked up behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Really thats all you do" Jack asked.

"Yup" . "Kim, Do you want to Spar with Jack" I signed.

"What belt is he" she replied.

"Would you believe it, same as you" I replied. I could see Kim take a look up and down at Jack. "Ok" She said and went in to the middle of the matt. waiting for Jack. "Are you coming or what, or are you scared." Kim signed. Jack looked at me.

"She said. Are you come, or are you scared".

Tell her "Im not scared, I just don't want to hurt her"

"He doesn't want to heart you"I signed

"Im not a pussy, I can take a little heat" Kim said looking at Jack.

"She maybe deaf, but she can take a little heat." I told Jack

"Ok" Jack replied, and walked on to the mat.

'Ready" I asked and signed. Kim nodded, as did Jack. "and Go" I said and swing my hand down signing to Kim 'Go'

With that, Kim stared with a Kick which Jack, dodged, Jack swang a punch, which Kim blocked twisted and flipped Jack. making Kim win the fight, Jack groaned in pain. Kim looked down at Jack tapping her foot.

"WOW your good" Jack said which I transferred to Kim in sign language.

"Im not that good, I know you are faking it Get up and lets start again" Kim signed which I transferred. to Jack.

"OK, Lets go" Jack said and Got up We bowed, threw a few punches and Kicks. Jack did a flying dragon Kick, which Kim dodged, Kim flipped Kicked Jack and he defended. this went on for a few more minutes then Kim did her usual, back flip, followed by a punch then a backwards kick. which by Jack did not expect.

Kim danced in excitement, Jack hopped up and went up to Kim.

"WEELLL DONE! YOUR REALLY GOOD" Jack said slowly. Kim Grabbed his hand and flipped him. and got down to her knees and signed "I may be deaf and can't speak, but i'm not stupid" Jack looked up at me. "She said, she may be deaf, boy not stupid" with that Kim left in to the girls change rooms.

Ok there is it hope you like, review, follow. let me know should I continue ? What do you want to hear in this story ?


	2. Chapter 2 Start of something new

**Hey guys **

**Thank you all my reviewers**

**to one of my guest reviewers. I will think about putting that in. great idea.**

**ok here's the story, enjoy. :) **

**Chapter 2 **

**Kim's POV**

Sign Language: _Italics _

I walked in to the Change rooms and grabbed my water bottle. and walked out to see the boys gone and rudy putting away, all the equipment, and saw me coming out.

_"Hi Kim, great work, your really improving, however I think we need to work on you technique" _Rudy said

_"Sounds great" _I replied and walked out

_"Cya later Kim" _Rudy said.

I walked out into the court yard, walking around, and walked out of the mall and out to walk home, my house was't that far, so it was easy. When I walked out of the complex, I saw Jack and his gang of guys and girls, The people that I DON'T Associate with. standing out side by the benches. sitting and some of them smoking, I just rolled my eyes at what they where doing to their body.

**Jack's POV **

Kim was really, good I was actually really hard from the first time. I couldn't believe I was beaten by a girl, and a deaf one ? I was shocked, I see her around school with one other girl, Her best friend Georgia, I don't know why I know this, but to be honest, she is kind cute, but because of my reputation, it's hard, because apparently we Don't associate with those types of dorks or people. But I wanna stop that, I actually wanna get to know her. after our Sparing session, Kim ran into the changing room and I decided to talk to Rudy the sensei.

"You ready to go Jack" Jerry asked

"You guys go ill meet up with you" I replied

"Ok" Jerry and milton said and walked out, Once they had walked out it was my time, to ask rudy, if I could join, and well Help Kim.

"So Rudy" I asked

'So Jack" Rudy replied.

"Look, I go to school with Kim" I told Rudy.

"I know" Rudy replied.

"And I see what people do to her" I continued.

"I know, Mainly you and your people" Rudy replied

"Wrong, not me, but my group, I just stand back like a bystander" I continued

"Still your the bystander, and your watching it happen and sometimes laughing, at her, Being deaf isn't fun for her, she always get picked last and when she gets picked, she never actually get to participate, because people don't believe what she can do, and believe me she can do more then people think" Rudy said

"How do you know all this" I asked

"Kim come her every day after school, sometimes crying, because of what ever one does at school." Rudy said

"I know, and believe me the reason why I want to join this dojo, is to help her and show her that I am not, what she thinks I am, I wanna show her that I want to help her." I told Rudy.

"Ok. Jack, I will put it to the test for a week. then you can join the Dojo. If you help Kim, include her in activities. put your self out their, and don't worry about your reputation. I will consider you." Rudy said

"I wont let you down rudy" I replied.

"good because I have high hopes for you." Rudy continued "Now go get out of here" Rudy said pushing me out the door.

I walked out of the dojo and met up with the guys and girls out side of the Mall. I leaned against light think stair wall, and watched my friends talk, and smoke. I see Kim walk out the mall. and hear one of them talk about Kim.

"hey theres that deaf chick, good thing she can't hear us, because we talk Smack about her all the time" Jason said loudly taking a puff of his cigarette.

every one laughed bar me, I kinda felt bad, now, from what rudy said, it really opend up my mind, to see how my group has really being treating her.

"Yeah, No wonder why she doesn't have any friends, she can't hear them" Lindsey said. Grace and sophia laughed along with her. I just rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I think we should try and have a go at her at school, she will just be so silent., and not do anything" Caron said laughing

"Apparently she was one of those mistake children, and her mother tried to kill her, before she was born, I mean I wouldn't blame her" Bobby said

"THAT ENOUGH !" I shouted. "You don't even know what Kim is capable of" I continued

"Yeah nothing" Carson replied.

"You wait, Im out of here" I said and walked away, to the road.

I walked away from them and walked towards the road and I saw Kim, about to cross the road, and I see a bus coming.

"WATCH OUT !" a man shouted.

looked at the people standing close to her, watching her cross the road. Shouting out 'WATCH OUT WATCH OUT'. which obversely she couldn't hear, so I decided to do something that I would probably regret later. I ran to the road and looked both ways the bus was getting closer but in that time slowing down, I ran across pushing Kim down with me getting her out of the way from the moving bus, The buss passed us and people came running towards us to help us off the road. I got off Kim, and put my hand out, which she took, I helped her up and walked to the edge of the other side of the road. people came racing over to see if we where alright.

"are you ok", Is she ok", "whats wrong with the girl" so many questioned were racing around the people standing. I tried my best to talk and sign, maybe she she can read lips i thought to my self.

"_Are you ok" _I asked her trying to sign and talk. She nonmed her head then she tried to talk,

"_Yes" _She spoke and signed

_"Im not sure how to sign but i'm guessing your good at readying lips" _I asked her, she nodded her head again.

_"Do you have any cuts and or bruises" _I asked

"_No_" She talked an signed. It was actually good that she was trying to talk, and communicate, it was actually quite amazing, i have never really seen someone so determined to speak. she spoke again, and signed, I guess its something that she does if she is speaking to people when she doesn't have her brother around, maybe thats why she doen't speak to anyone and sits right up art the font at school.

"_Thank you for saving me" _Kim spoke. _"There… has. t-t-to b-be s-om-th-hing i ca-n d-do" _Kim stuttered

_"May I walk you home" I asked _ assuming she read my lips Kim nodded. I looked at Kim. then looked way, with the corner of my eye, I could see her look at me. It was a silent walk home. it was 10 minutes later and we had reached Kim's house.

"_Thank you for walking me home"_ Kim signed.

"_No worries. see you tomorrow" _I tried to sign, but talked as well. Kim nodded. and signed _"Thank you" _

**Kim's POV **

Jack walked me home after a little incident I had in-front of the shopping centre. It was a silent walk home, but It was just nice walking home with someone. We got to the front of my house, and it was still quiet for me, not sure what it was like for Jack. so I decided to thank Jack.

"_Thank you for walking me home" _I signed

_"No worries, See you tomorrow" _I asked Kim. I knotted and thanked him again. and waved good bye. as we walked down the porch, I looked at my watch. and saw that it was 5pm My eyes widened. and I rushed in the door, to see my mother standing and the end of the steps as well as Jay.

"Where have you being" My mum said, Jay standing next to her signing what she said.

_"I was at the mall, in the dojo_" I said. "She said that she was at the Dojo" Im guessing thats what

"I know what she Said" Mum said as Jay signed

"Go to your room, no dinner for you" Mum said as Jay signed.

I sighed and walked up to my room. When I got up to my room, I actually had the room to my self.

I went on my computer and enjoyed the silence. I went on Facebook, and saw that I had a new friend request, and it was no-other then Jack Brewer. and a message from Georgia.

**_Georgia - Kim _**

**_Hey Kimmy, _**

**_How are you, What are you doing tomorrow .G._**

I made sure I replied Back asap,

**_Kim-Georgia _**

**_Hey G. Im alright, I think Im grounded, just because I wanted to do some training. So I don't think I will be able to go out, but you are free to come round and say we have a project. _**I replied to Gorgia, seconds later I got a reply.

**_Georgia - Kim _**

**_Naw baby, Ill come round and save you, Oh and I saw you with Jack brewer, whats up with that. _**Georgia replied to me. and i replied right back to her

**_Kim - Georgia. _**

**_All good G. its the normla rutine when I come home late or out at training, and Yes I was with Jack Brewer, he wants to the dojo. _**

**_Georgia - Kim _**

**_WHAT ! _**

**_Kim-Georgia_**

**_I Know, I mean he doesn't seem to be like what people describe him to be, I mean He saved my life today. _**

Mine and Georgia's conversation continued and I told her about my whole day going out with Jay getting a dress and all. it got to 6 o'clock and I was still talking to Georgia, we have being friends since I can remember i think we where in grade 1. I still remember the day we met.

**Flashback **

It was my first day of grade one, I walked into the class room, with my back pack on my back, and piggy tales, with my brother behind me just to tell the teacher about my deafness. The teacher showed me to my table, and I sat next to a girl, with ginger coloured hair, and lovely skin. The teacher told her that i was deaf and she must of know because she knew signe language.

_"Hi i'm Georgia, what you name" _Georgia asked

"_Kimberly, but I liked to be called Kim and how do you know sign language"_ I questioned Georgia

"_My mother is deaf as well as my brother, so its really quiet and sign launge is used a lot around my house" _Georgia told me. I smiled.

"_Do you wanna be my friend" _ I asked Georgia.

_"Yes, your different, and I like different. Of course. _Georgia over signed and chuckled. at that time I was just starting to read lips. so I wasn't quite getting everything but I was getting somethings.

**End of flash back **

I got out of my trance, and saw that I had three messages from Georgia and two messages from….

Jack brewer … ? I looked so confused, he doesn't talk to people like me. it was weird, he spars with me, lets me win the first time, then he doesn't the second time just because i said so. He saves my life then adds me of Facebook. and chats to me. He must want something. I looked at the messages from Georgia.

**_Georgia - Kim _**

**_Yeah Well be careful, I dont want you getting hurt. and WHAT ! WHAT HAPPENED ! _**

**_Georgia - Kim _**

**_KIMMM What happened ! are you ok _**

**_Georgia - Kim _**

**_KIM ! you there KIMMMM … _**

**_Kim-Georgia. _**

**_Opps sorry. Yes I will be careful. and I wont get hurt, Im strong. and Well I kinda didn't see a truck coming and because of my deafness well I didn't hear people scream, so he ran to me, and Pushed me down and him down with me. _**

Georgia replied right away.

**_Georgia - Kim _**

**_WOW ! anyways gotta go dinner time for me. TTYL girl _**

**_Kim- Georgia _**

**_Ok ! bye girly. _**

Our conversation ended as she had to go to dinner. I looked at my clock and it was 7pm. I sighed about not getting dinner but hoping Jay being the best brother he is, he will bring me up some dinner. So while I waited for him, I looked at the messages from jack and it got to 5 OMG ! he must want something.

**_Jack-Kim _**

**_Hi Kim, just wondering if you where ok ._**

**_Kim I know I don't usually don't talk to you. but I want to get to know you _**

**_Listen Kim, The truth is I made a deal with Rudy your sensei and that was if I help you out I will be able to join the dojo. _**

**_I know I know its stupid. But Kim, I do really wanna get to know you, I dont want to be like those other people, that I hang with, today in the dojo, Talking to rudy, Made me realise how dumb I have being. _**

**_Kim ! please answer me. Today when I kinda saved you life, I saw something in your eye's. Your special. and I REALLLLLLY REALLY WANNA GET TO KNOW YOU ! did you wanna hang tomorrow ? _**

I read all the messages. and well he kinda wanted something. so i decided to reply and not leave him hanging.

**_Kim - Jack _**

**_Hi … Jack . Yes Im fine, thanks for asking :) Ok…. Sooooo … why though there must be another reason. Ha. Yeah Kinda umm lets see we've being in the same class since what grade 3 and now,.. 'All of the sudden want to get to know me' Haha yeah right the only special thing about me is that Im deaf and that people think that I don't care what they say about me. Just because Im deaf DOESN"T MEAN I HAVE FEELINGS ! _**I wrote and press send.

secons later. I got a reply.

**_Jack - Kim _**

**_Thats good. There is no other reason. I know, and I actually feel kinda stupid for that. and Being deaf who cares I think its special. Please give me a chance to prove my self that I do generally want to get to know you. please. give me a chance. _**

**_Kim - Jack _**

**_Really. _**

**_Ok FINE ! you have one chance. _**

**_when did you want to 'hang out' _**

**_Jack-Kim _**

**_Awesome ! How about tomorrow. but can we do at your house? _**

**_Kim - Jack _**

**_Ok, but I think Im grounded so you will have to say its for an assignment_**

**_Jack - Kim _**

**_Ok I be sure to bring my Books then. Well have to go cya tomorrow _**

**_Kim - Jack _**

**_Great. _**

I was about to log out when one more message from jack

**_Jack - Kim _**

**_Oh what time _**

**_Kim - Jack _**

**_how about say 11 ? _**

**_Jack - Kim_**

**_Yeah ok. _**

It was 7pm by the time I was finished talking to Georgia and Jack I logged out and closed my computer and looked over my shoulder to lye down and saw Amelia hovering over my shoulder. I jumped and fell off my bed.

Sign language is used here

_"SHIT!" I signed _

_"Sorry" Amelia replied _

_"Jay wanted me to bring up you some dinner" _She continue.

"_Why didn't he bring it up, I kinda need to talk to him" _I asked Amiee I call her Amiee its her nick name for me.

"_He had to go to the library. and what did you need to talk to him about" _Amiee asked

"_No of your business" _I replied

"_Is it something to do with the GUUUY…. you where talking to" _She questioned

"_Maybe. but its no of your business. thank you for dinner i would like to have it in piece." I said. taking the plate from Amiee being careful not to spill it and pushed her out the door. and ate my dinner in silence. _

**There you have it chapter two. what did you think. should Kim trust Jack ? what did you think of Kim's mum you will get to meet her a bit more later in chapter three. and maybe even her dad you will be suprised what i have instore :) do you think Kim's family is all cracked up to be. you will find out soon enough.**

**I would love to get up to 20 reviews :D **

**Let me know what you think I am open to idea so don't be afraid. REWVIEW. FAVE. FOLLOW ! **

**xoxox Amz :) **


	3. Chapter 3 The Help

**HOLLLY Chirstmass nuts. SOOOO SORRRYYYYYY for the late update. i've being so busy. I have three assignments due in the next three weeks. Ive also had someone pass away that was close to me when I was in high school, she was my homeroom teacher and was from grade 9 or 10-12. Again I am so sorry**

**to all my reviwies **Aznmissy04 Camela1998 autumn1999 bellafan22 Anialoveskick SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE MarshalMattersFan UnbreakableWarrior Olivia 566Guest Spot an Appaloosa

Here is your update, Im glad you guys are enjoying the story, I hope you liek how i have portrayed Kim's family. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Three **

**Kim's POV **

I wake around 7:30 am turn over to my bed side table to see you plat gone, I look at my clock to see it was 7am in the morning. I moan, knowing that I have school. I sit up and stretch. I got up once I fully woke up, got out of bed, and walked down stairs. I walked into the Kitchen, to see dad reading the paper, with a cup of coffee and some toast. Mum, making her oats. Jay, it sitting at the table eating his fruit loops while looking at his phone, and well Amilia and Jacinta are still asleep. I walk in and as usual, no one notices me. I walk to the cupboard grab a cup and bowl out. I went to the fridge and grabbed out a Juice and milk out, the went t the food cupboard and got the fruit loops out, I poured them into the bowl and poured the milk into my fruit loops and Juice into my cup, I put the Juice and milk back in the fridge and fruit loops back in the cupboard, grabbed my bowl and Juice and went and sat next to Jay. He looked and me and started talking to me.

"_Hi Kim, did you get the dinner plat last night"? _He questioned/asked me. I nodded, and replied

"_Thx, Amiee, gave it to me"_ I replied

"_Thats good, What have you got onto day" _He asked me

"_I'll tell you later" _I ate, my breakfast, while I was eating my breakfast, Dad put down his paper, and saw me. He said good morning, mum sat across from me and started yelling at me for no reason, maybe it was because I got dinner. She new I couldn't hear, and thats why she was yelling, but I could tell she was angry by her facial expression and well I was reading her lips.

_"You little BITCH !, I told you no dinner and what do you go do ! Grab a plate of dinner." _mum said.

I just sat back into my seat, sliding down, when she pointed out to the living room. I saw My father look, and Jay worried. from all that yelling. I see Amiee and Jacinta walk down the stairs looking like zombies.

I did as my mother said by her actions other wise, from the past, bad things will happen.

I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. My mum started yelling again. I kepis my eyes closed, the whole time, I didn't want to see what she was saying. second lates I felt the impact of her hand on my face, it stung like hell, I gripped my face, still with my eyes closed, then I felt myself impact to the floor, I opened my eyes, to see my mother about to Kick me, I rolled over and tried to get up, but was stopped by her again, she Looked at me in the eye,

"_YOUR GROUNDED, NO FRIENDS, WHO AM I KIDDING YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS JUST THE BITCH GEORGIA YOUR JUST A GIRL THAT DOESN'T DESERVE TO BE HERE" _by this time I felt tears starting to form. "_NO DINNER, NO NOTHING' she continue. she let me go and I ran up stairs. shutting my door, crying into my pillow. _

Minutes later, I felt my bed slump, I rolled over and saw my father standing their. I sat up and backed away afraid that he was going to hurt me again.

_"are you ok" _He questioned

"_Im ok, I just want t be alone"_ I said He nodded and Got up, then I remembered Jack was coming over to Study. So i grabbed my dad's arm.

_"dad, I have a friend coming over to do an assignment" _I said

"_OK I'll make sure your mother doesn't see this partner. But you have to be down stairs in the living room. Ok" _Jack told me. I nodded. "_When is this person coming over" _He asked me

"_11 am" _I said "_OK, well until then stay in our room please"_ My dad said. I nodded. I walked over t my desk and grabbed my computer. and a book to read, and sat on my bed, knowing that I would be hear for a while.

Firstly I logged on to Facebook,Twitter, Instagram, you know just the Necessary things just to check whats going on in the world today. I firstly looked on Facebook and a comment drew my attention, it was said by Jack. "Today I start a journey, A journey that will be hard, a journey, to help people, can't wait :)" I read, I felt like liking the comment, but i didn't I read it again, I was unsure about the last two words "Can't wait" if they where good or bad words. I just shook my head and smiled. Then I looked on twitter, nothing new, and nothing new on Instagram, just people taking selfies. I go back on to Facebook, and see that I have a message from Georgia.

"**Hey Kim. Hope everything goes well today ;)"**

I replied "**Hey G, Yes me to I don't no whats happening, Oh p.s. Mum hit me again." I replied. **

**"WHAT!" **She replied,

**"Don't worry Im fine. I have to go and get ready." **I replied

**"I want to worry, I don't like seeing you hurt. and Ok" **She replied

I logoff Facebook shut my computer and put my computer on charge, I lay back on my bed and picked up my book that I had to read for english had to read Bad girls don't die for english. started reading it I get bored so I put down, get up and look at my phone, its 9 am, and Jack said that he would be coming over at 11. I sigh of boardem. Then Amiee walks into the room, followed by Jay, he comes and sits by me.

"_What did you need to tell me" _He askes me

_"I have a friend coming over today" _I say and wink.

Jay smiles at me. "_is this person a boy or girl?"_ Jay questioned.

I blushed a bit. Jay smiled again. _"So who is this fella, do i know him" _Jay said. I looked over at Amiee, and her eye's where connected with her phone.

_"The guy at Phil's" _I told Jack

_"Which one is that again" _He asked

I opened my mouth and said _"Jack" _Amiee Looked at me and practically ran over to my bed and smiled at me, and had started doing something that she hasn't done in a long time, Sign.

_"You seeing Jack Brewer, the hottest guy in seafored" _Amiee asked.

I just nodded, _"OMG!" _Amiee said and Jumped upside down. I just looked at her.

_"Well Im happy for you, your making new friends" _Jay said, I just smiled

"_Thx" _I replied.

_"What time is he coming over" _Amiee asked

"_11 am" _ I replied.

I saw Amiee facial expressions. she pulled me off my bed, and pushed me into the bathroom to have a shower. once I had a shower washed my hair, the usual. I cam back into my room and got changed. I went threw several out fits before Amiee said it was the right one. To be honest, I didn't like it.

_"AMIEE …. STOP" I said she just looked at me. "I think I am just going to wear my cargo pants and a white singlet with a jacket." _I told her, walking back to my closet.

"_But don't you want to look cute for Jack" _ She asked me. I just shook my head,

"_I would rather be confinable then be a slut" _I told Amiee.

"_Fine. ! What about Make up ?" _She asked, I shook my head

"_No" _I replied.

"_WHY"_ She asked

"_Cause I don't wanna where makeup" _I told her

_"Then Why I am Helping new" _She said and walked out, I just shrugged my shoulders, laid back down on my bed, tired from all the changes of clothes. Just as i got confinable, I felt and saw Amiee, jump on my bed.

_"He's hear. he's he_ar" Amiee said in excitement. I rolled my eyes, and got up, walked over to my desk and got my books and laptop. Amiee looked at me weirdly.

"_What are you doing" _She questioned

_"We have an assignment" _I told Amiee putting '_Assignment' _In inverted comers.

_"Oh right" _ Amiee say's winking. "_Come one"_ She says pulling me off my bed and out of my room, and down the stairs.

I see Jack is standing at the door Smilig, I smile back. Amiee, Jay, Mum and dad are all standing their in the awkward silence. "_So should we get stared on the assignment"_ I say, Jack just looks at all of them.

She said _"Should we get stared on the assignment" . _

"Yes" Jack replied. Jay signing. "_Maybe we should have a translator" _I say.

"I'll do it" Amiee says, raising her hand. and runs into the lounge, but Jay, Stops her. and shakes his head. he, brings Jack inside and leads him into the lounge room, while Amiee walks back up to our room with our head down. and I followed Jay and Jack. I think Mum was a bit angry, but dad was trying to calm her down.

In the lounge room.

We are in the lounge room, sitting down, in silence, well for me of course. and then I decided to speak.

_"So" _I say. which Jay translate (**Note, Jay will be translating what ever these to say) **

"Tell me about your self" Jack says

"_Well you know i'm deaf, Im a second degree back belt, what else do you wanna know" _I say

"I wanna help, I want to learn how to sign, I don't care, about my reputation," Jack say. I could tell jay was shocked because he was late with the translating and well his facial expressions. To be honest, I didn't know what to say. I looked at Jay, and he just shrugged.

"_Um. well How about I get to know you first"_ I say to Jack. Jack Nods.

**Jack's POV **

So I'm at Kim's house, Her sister, is kinda a creep, because follows me around and stalks me at school and 2. She's just ttys to impress boys. Her older sister, is ok, didn't talk much, just stood their with her mother who sounds and is a bit of a mean women, yelling and screaming at her saying how she was grounded and no one likes her. her dad was trying to hold her back, and keep her calm, he just stood their, her older brother was really nice, he is the one doing all the translating, so we are sitting in the lounge room, and I tell Kim that generally want to help her

"I wanna help, I want to learn how to sign, I don't care about my reputation" I told Kim. I could tell that her brother Jay, was shocked because because of his facial expressions. and it took him a few minutes to get the message to Kim.

_"Um. well how about i get to know you first." _Kim said.

"Ok, well, Im a third degree Black Belt, I love to skate borad, I'm and only child and Live with my mother, my father left when I was two" I told Kim. She smile when I said I love to sake board.

"You like to skate board" I asked, she smiled and nodded her head. "Cool, never met a girl that loves to skate board, and do karate" I told Kim she smiled

_"What else do you like to do in you spare time, when your not doing karate, or skate boarding." _Kim asks me.

"It depends, whats on, I normally go to parties" I said, Kim smiled. "Do you do to any parties" I asked her. Kim's face changed immediately.

"She doesn't get asked to any, She doesn't have any friends, you do know that, and you do realise that she's alway quiet, from why happens at school, the only person she tells is rudy, because he is the only one she can trust" Jay told me. To be honest I don't no what to say.

"Will you let me help you, Can I be your friend" I asked Kim.

She thought for a while. While she was thinking Jay asked me to come out side with him, to talk.

"Jack, its really sweet of you, but she gets hurt all time by girls, and I don't want her to get hurt by a guy" Jay told me

"I don't want to hurt her, I sincerely want to help her please, I see what they do to her at school, but I am afraid, to do something" I say

"Because it might hurt your reputation" Jay says, I put my head down in shame, and realise that I could of done something but was to afraid.

"Look, You help her and you do everything you can, so she doesn't get hurt, and I will do anything you want" Jay say to me I nod

We walk back in to the lounge room and I see her looking in her books. I walked to her and sat beside her, and Jay sat in front.

"So Can I learn how to sign" I asked her, she looked at Jay and he nodded, she smiled and started to teach me. she taught for about an hour, with Jay their helping if I don't under stand anything. after about an hour, She helped me with a bit of homework, I learnt that she was amazing at english, Fantastic all the health stuff, I also learnt that she wasn't to do nutrition when she's older.

I can tell this is going to be a bumpy and wild ride, helping her, but Its going to pay off in the end.

It came time for me to leave, we said our good byes, and I told he that I would see her at school tomorrow.

**Great chapter right ? let me know. Lets try and get 30 reviews **

**thank you. please let me know what you want to happen in the story with Jack **

**Next update. next month. sorry its so late. I have two more chapters left on Spys, and then this story will me all mine :) **

**REVIEW ! FOLLOW ! FAVVVVVVEEEE ! **


	4. Chapter 4 Abuse

**Hey guys. thx for the wait. and i hope you liked the last chapter ! I will now possibly updating every sunday depending on how busy my week is :) anyways thx for all the reviews :) **

Izzybee5555555, Thank you very much :)

UnbreakableWarrior Thx.

DirectorT , CZG. 3, Camela1998, KarateGirl77 thank you. here you go, hope you like the chapter

Anialoveskick, bellafan22 thank you. and I don't think Jack will break her, and heart heart, He really want to help her.

StoryToBeToldAsOne Thank you I am excited to write more, here you go :)

SOFIAROSESOFIAROSE Yes it is. he is going to try really hard. to do everything he can do to help her.

kickinfan321 thank you so much that means alot. I know who wouldn't be crazy to ready this story. LOL

Aznmissy04 THANK YOU MISSY 3 yes I don't like kim's mum either, you will hate her more towards the end of the chapter, and you will see Kim's father, in the chapter, he's not what you will expect.

Ok so here we go... Get ready for a good, great, or what ever you want to call this chapter..

**Chapter 4 **

**_Kim's POV _**

I wake up to the feel of my alarm. I rolled over to my alarm clock and saw that it was 6:30.I got up and stretch. once I was fully woken up I walked my closet quietly carefully not to wake Ameila up. I chose to wear some blue skinny leg jeans a black T-shit, with White high tops, Classy yet simple. I didn't bother to have a shower because I knew that I was going to be pushed out of the way instead I just have one when I get home at night so I put a heap of deodorant on in the morning.

I walk over to my desk and packed my bag, putting all my books in and zipping my bag up, I walk back over to my bed and gabbed my phone off the bedside table, and pack it in my bag. I walk down stairs and put my bag near the front door, by now it's 7 am and school started at 8. I went into the kitchen and see Dad reading the paper, with his coffee' and toast, mum making her mussile. Jacinta making her health shake, Jay wasn't their because he had class at 7:30, and well Amelia. she was just waking up when I was getting changed so she was still making her self look pretty. I had my usual, and orange juice and a pice of toast, I quickly drank my orange juice, while my toast cooking. Once my toast was done, I buttered it and put Nutella on and quickly ran out, but was stopped by my mother at the front door. I new because Jay wasn't their I would have to lip read, but I didn't bother, all I say was her lips move, and her face getting red, and angry, the next thing i see is her hand coming towards me. I try to duck and use my karate skills, but It doesn't work, my mum grabs me and pins me against the front door, punched me in the stomach and slapped me across the face many times before me dropping me on the floor and kicking me, before leaving me on the floor, holding my stomach. I looked up at my dad, and was scared that he would do the same thing, but I know him, he wouldn't and he didn't, He bent down, and helped me up, grabbed my bag and took me out the door.

"_Have a good day Kim" _He said and gave me a hug, I cringed from the pain but smiled because my dad was hugging me. he let go, and we pulled away I smiled at him and he smiled at me. I walked down the porched and walked to school.

it't 7:40 am and I just got to school. I walked threw the corridor to wards my locker, as I get closer I see Georgia standing their leaning against my locker looking at her phone. I walk over to her, tap and tap her on the shoulder, she waves at me.

"_hey.. OMG what happened ?" _Georgia says

_"Hey", Oh this. _I replypointing to my face

_"Yes !" _She said about to touch my face but i winced and pouched away. " anyways _How was your weekend" _I ask her

"Why do you let this keep happening to you, and my weekend was _Good, how was your weekend and your date with Jack" _Georgia asks me

"Because." I said and continued "_My weekend was ok, and it wasn't a date" _I reply.

_"Ok what ever you say, I gotta go" _ Georgia said, but before she could leave her boyfriend Jerry, came up to her and as they do they started making out in-front of me. don't get me wrong I am use to it, but it gets kind of annoying sometimes, I open my locker put my bag in and get my books out, and closer my locker and they are still making out, cough, to get their attention.

"_Hi Jerry" _Jerry looks at Georgia for translation

"Hi" Jerry replies, which Georgia translates.

It was really awkward, luckily the bell went and I immediately walked off to my class.

First period was boring as math is, I sat at the front as usual, so I could read the teachers lips, as usual I stay after class so I could get everything that I needed incase I didn't get anything during class. Im now sitting in English my favourite subject because I wanna be a journalist when i'm older, so I pay attention and take as many notes as I can, and ask the teacher lost of the questions at the end of the class, they get kind of annoyed but they know I want to learn. throughout the day classes where fine, boring as usual. It was now lunch time and I was walking threw the busy hall to my locker and I accidentally bumped into someone, I fell on the floor with my books and papers spreading every where, I look up and it was, Donna Tobin standing in front of me with her girls, she was yelling at me but I didn't care to know what she was saying. I just looked down and picked all my books and papers up, once I collected all my papers I got up and continued walking while I think she continued yelling nasty things at me, because I could see all eyes where on me while I continued walking to my locker.

I got to my locker and changed my books around for science and food technology (Home economics) .

I walked to the cafeteria, and got my food, and walked to an empty table, and ate my lunch, 5 minutes eating my lunch, Georgia came and sat with me with Jerry and Jack, Jerry and Georgia, I smiled at Georgia as she gave me a big from behind, I wove to Jerry, and shyly smiled at Jack.

Lunch was kind of awkward, because Jerry and Georgia, where talking, Jack joined, so you know I kinda felt left out. I decided to get my secret journal out, which had all my stories in for journalism.

Jack looked at me and smiled I smiled back. I started writing in it and I saw Jack was sitting on the chair next to me. Jack Leaned over to his back and grabbed his note t book out, I looked at him confused and then asked Jerry something, and that was for a pen because I saw Jerry give Jack a pen. I looked at jack confused again, and saw him write down something.

"How are you" The note said. I looked up and smiled at him.

"Good" I wrote back. I look up at him and smiled he smiled back.

"Hows your day being today, What happened you your face?" He wrote

"Good, same as usual boring, Oh nothing its just a rash," I said not wanting to tell him the real reason. "what about you" I wrote back and looked at Jack again. he smiled and laughed a bit. I smiled shyly, and looked down.

"Oh ok, I hope it gets better" He said and continued writing "Good, same, boring" He wrote.

"Thats good" for a minute we just looked back and forth at each other. I ate my at my lunch. I looked at Georgia and Jerry, and they looked awfully confinable Georgia sitting on Jerry's lap making out again. Now I really feel un-confinable. I looked down and I think Jack looked at me and touched my arm. he wrote on the paper again.

"You ok" he wrote I looked at him

"Yeah I'm fine" I wrote and looked up at him

"I like your out fit" He wrote. I looked up from the paged and smiled.

"Thank you" I wrote and looked back down trying to hold my blush.

Everyone started to leave and Georgia got up, looked at me

"_Time to go to Science" _Georgia said. I nodded and got up and linked arms with her and walked to class. we stopped by her locker to get her books while we were are her locker she looked at me.

"_He so likes you" _Georgia said

"_Who likes me" _I questioned.

"_JACK" _Georgia said. I slightly smiled "_And you like him to. ! OMG !" _Georgia said jumping up and down.

"_I don't like him, plus i think he is just faking it" _ I said

"_Come on lets get to class." _Georgia said and we walked to class, we had science, when we got to class everyone was in different seats, me and Georgia looked at each other.

_"It looks like we are changing partners" _Georgia said. We walked into class and sat in the last to seats. Georgia pouched me towards a boy that had brown log shaggy hair. I sat down and waited for the class to start, it was quite hard, because we where in the middle the class room. The boy turned round and saw that it was Jack. Jack got his note book out and wrote "So i guess where partners" I looked down and up and smiled

"I guess we are" wrote. back we both smiled

as class went on, Jack wrote down notes and showed me which was nice, because I didn't have to read lips.

The day ended and I headed to the dojo, to get some practice in before a tournament two weeks.

_"Good Kim, higher" _Rudy said. I nodded and did that. after another 10 minutes I see rudy nod at someone, _"Take a break Kim" _I nodded and went to sit on the bench and saw Jack walk in.

**Jack's POV **

I walked into the dojo, and saw Rudy and Kim practicing, I leaned against the post, watching them. WOW Kim's really good thought to my self, and really feisty to. I saw rudy look up and he saw me I smiled he nodded to say hello. he said something to Kim, Im guessing it was to to sit down and take a break because she sat on the bench I walked into Rudy's office.

"So hows things" Rudy asked me.

"Good" I replied

"What about Kim" Rudy asked me.

"She good from what I know, although she had this really big rash on her face" I told rudy.

"Jack thats not a rash" Rudy told me. I looked at him confused

"What is it then?" I questioned

"Don't tell her this please only Georgia know this, but its her mums hand" Rudy told me

"What?" I question

"Jack, I don't no how to tell you this, but Kim gets abused not only at school, but at home to" rudy told me I felt my heart break.

"WHAT" I yell really angry and confused. I mean I kinda new something was wrong because when I was over the only person who really cared was her older brother

"Jack I know, but please for my sake, be nice to her. she seemed really happy when she came here after school today" Rudy told me.

"Really Why. I thought she was quite shy" I told Rudy questioning her being shy.

"She was happy that someone like you actually payed attention to her, Yes I mean Georgia pays attention to her, but ever since she's being dating Jerry, she hasn't being around Kim mum, and she shy, because 1. she can't talking properly, and two, she's afraid because of her sign language, she will say the wrong thing" Rudy explained to me.

Me and rudy continued talking and he explained more thing to me about Kim, now after hearing about her past, I actually feel sorry for her and wish i did something earlier. I walk out of the office and see Kim on the floor and some other women hovering over her. I turn back to rudy,

"Um rudy who's that hovering over Kim" I said as rudy came towards me. he pushed me out of the way and ran to Kim.

"JENNIFER GET OFF HER !"Rudy yelled to the women.

"YOU FUCK OFF" The women named Jennifer yelled back and tried to punch rudy. rudy turned back to me

"Jack Call the security guard and 991 NOW" he said trying to hold Jennifer back but she got loose and started hitting and kicking Kim again. I shock my head and ran to the phone called the security guard and then went back to the door, and called 991.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH ! YOUR WORTHLESS, I WISH I NEVER HAD YOU, YOU ARE A DESCRIES TO THE FAMILY" Jennifer yelled

the phone was rigging . "Hello 911, how can I help you." The voice said "Police please" I relied "What is your situation" the voice asked "abuse" I said. "and where are you" the voiced asked "Seaford mall, Ive also called the security guard, but you may need to come to" I said, with my voice shaking. my voice has never bing this shaken since. um well. my dad…. "Where on our way" the voice relied.

"Jack, help Kim. Im going to try and get Mrs Crawford settled down" Rudy replied.

Mr..s Crawford. thats Kim's mum, what kind of mother would do that to their child, especially one who is deaf. i thought to my self. I ran over to Kim, and helped her up and sat her down. I ran and grabbed some ice and a bottle of water across from the dojo at falafel phil's. I got back to the dojo and saw Kim just sitting their and a security guard their, trying to clam Mrs Crawford down.

I tried to communicate with her. I did my best. so put my arm around her. but she pulled away and winced.

"RUDY! I NEED YOU HELP" I yelled.

"KIND OF BUSY" he yelled Back

So I knell down and look up at her, I place my hands on her knees, she's looking down and she's looking scared.

"_Are you ok" _I said hoping she could read my lips. she shook her head and signed, I couldn't under stand what she was saying, so I tried for her to get up and take her into Rudy's office, she followed. I sat her on the couch, and grabbed some paper, and something to lean on.

I wrote.

"**_Im so sorry, are you ok" _**I wrote and asked Kim. she looked down and back up at me, and looked back down, she help out her hand, so I gave her the pen, she was shaking when she was writing.

**_"Im ok, I just feel really sore, and please don't feel sorry"_** Kim wrote. I took the pen from her.

**_"Did you want me to do anything." _**I wrote asking her.

"**_Can you please take me home"_** She wrote asking me. I nodded

"**_Yes"_**I wrote.

With that i helped Kim out of Rudy's office and saw, Mrs Crawford with the police. she pointed at Kim

"YOU. YOU LITTLE BITCH IM COMING BACK FOR YOU ! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" she yelled. I could see Kim hiding behind me back afraid of her own mother.

I got a held of Kim's hand and walked her out of the dojo, and headed out to my car. I helped her in, and we drove home in silence.

We got to her house, and I parked my car, she looked up at me, and smiled tried to say thank you, but didn't she just got out of the car and walked to her front door, I jumped out of the car and followed her. before she could knock on the door. I stopped her.

"Look I know you can't hear, me and I can lip read, but I just want you to know that I want to truly help you" I said. she smiled and nodded. and turned and knocked on the door.

The door opened to she her father standing their, she was shocked to see Kim, and hugged her tightly, thinking that he wouldn't see his daughter again. he allowed me in the house and we went into the living room.

**CLIFFY ! ?**

**SO you didn't see that coming, is her father warming up to you. **

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) PLEASE REVIEW FOLLOW FAVE ! lets try to get 50-55 reviews :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Start of something new

**Hey readers. **

**Thank you for all the reviews, we nearly got to 50... oh well. anyways SO Im up dating early cause I have a big weekend. its friday night in Australia, and my weekend consits of work, work anb my friends party.**

**Today I had College, I had finished everything for the semester. so I got to write a bit of chapter six, so I will try and update that maybe monday Australian time. **

**So you are all happy that Kim's mother is gone, don't get to excited because later in the story, she will be back. You will learn a bit about Jack's past in the chapter and his soft side. **

**Chapter 5 **

**Jack's POV **

Mr Crawford brings me and Kim in to the house and we go into the living room, and closed the door.

"Thank you so much for saving my daughter."Crawford told me

"No problems sir" I replied he said something to her and she replied back, she got up and went to her room. I guessing to go to bed or have a shower.

"Thank you Jack, you have know Idea what Kim goes throw at school, let alone at home with her mother." Mr Crawford told me.

"I knew she got bullied at school, and I was once on of them, but I didn't about her mother, I am sorry sir" I told Mr Crawford.

"Its ok Jack. Thank you for bringing her home and thank you for apologising" Mr Crawford said to em placing his hand on my shoulder.

"no worries Sir Happy to help, I don't like seen abused like that" I told Mr Crawford, disappointed that I know most of the people that abuse her at school.

"Yes me neither. Honestly Jack I don't no why I didn't get out sooner" Mr Crawford broke down in tears. "Its being happening since Kim was a baby, My wife, never wanted her, she says that Kim was a mistake, that why she abuses her, every single day"

"What about her older brother Jay and Sister Jacinta" I asked Mr Crawford

"We were in love back when we had them we had just gotten married, and wanted a family" Mr Crawford told me, like he was looking back in his past.

"Sorry for all the questions, but what about Amiee?" I asked

"Oh I love her with all my heart but she is not my biological child" He told me  
"Oh Sorry" I said again

"It's ok Jack, if a child has a loving home then that all that matters" He told me I smiled because I have a loving mother but Kim doesn't, I feel so Bad.

"Mr Crawford, I want to help, I want to learn sign language" I asked

"Why, I thought you where one of those kids that picked on Kim" He asked me

"I was, but since my father died last year from cancer, Things have changed and losing my father to cancer has opened my eyes, more, I loved my dad, but never spent enough time with him because I was always out, with my friends, and closer to the time he was dying, I just didn't care because he was leaving me sometimes he would be my best friend, he was the one that would wait up till 1 or 2 in the morning " I told Mr Crawford trying not to cry.

"Jack I am so sorry, I didn't no" Mr Crawford said

Please don't tell Kim, I don't want anyone to know" he nodded, and make a zip with his hands and lips closed. I smiled

Me and Mr Crawford Talked for a while honestly if was actually good talking to a male role Model. after a half an hour of talking Kim had come back in the room and it looked like she had a shower because her hair was up in a scruffy bun and she was in sweet pants and a long T-shirt. She walked over to the couch where her father was sitting, and sat a seat away from him.

"Hi" she signed to her father and he signed something back to her. I just looked at her father

"Oh sorry Jack all I am say is I am asking her how is she and if the shower helped." Mr Crawford told me "And now she is say that it did help but she has a head ache" Mr Crawford said and walked out. "Oh would you like a drink Jack, I think we might be here a while if you want to learn some sign language" Mr Crawford said I smiled,

"I'll Just have a water" I said I looked at Kim and smiled

"_Are, you ok I am so sorry about what happened" _I signed or what I thought I signed because she started laughing and smiling like I had never seen before. and I looked over at the door to see Jay and Jacinta standing their smiling and Jacinta Laughing like crazy

"What did I say" I asked

"You just said that 'I like to drink donkey pea and wear dresses' " Jay informed me.

"Oh" I said well how do I say 'Are you ok, Im so sorry about what happened' I asked Jay.

Jay and Jacinta came in and sat down and helped me say 'Are you ok, Im so sorry about what happened' Kim smiled and enjoyed it because she new I was trying. after 5 minutes I finally got it

and she replied.

_"Yes I am ok just a bit sore, and traumatised" _I smiled and looked at Jay and Jacinta

"She said yes I am ok, just a bit sore and traumatised" Jay explained

I just smiled. and Mr Crawford came back into the room with a try, of two waters on for me and one for Kim I guessing, and a tea for him self as well as an ice back and nurofen for Kim.

"Jay or Jacinta did you want to come back in about half an hour with Ameila as I will need to talk to you all." Mr Crawford said. and sign it as well for Kim.

"Sure dad" Jay said to his father and pulled Jacinta out of the room.

**Kim's POV **

Jay and Jacinta left the room which left me, dad and Jack. Dad brought in a try filled with two waters and an ice pack and nurofen for me. I took a sip of my water and took the nurofen, and the placed the ice pack on my forehead and moved it round my body where it hurt most to heal all the bruises.

_"_Ok so Jack you want to sign_" _My father said to Jack and signed for me. he nodded and I smiled.

"Ok so we will start with the basics" My dad told Jack signing for me. I nodded.

We worked on the Basics like "_Hi, How are you" e.c.t_

I could see Jack struggling so I went and sat by his side and helped him

"_Hey . Jack, Kim, how are you" _I helped him say he just about got it I showed once again slowly

"_Hi Jack. Kim how are you" _I showed him. He tried and nearly Got it. I looked at dad

_"I've got this now" _I told my dad he nodded ad walked out. I turned back to Jack, and got his hand, for some reason when got held of his hands I felt kind of weird, I shook it off my mind and showed him

_"Hi . How . are . you." _ I showed him with his own hands. I let go of his hands, but he didn't let got of mine. I looked up at him and smiled.

_"Can you teach me how to talk" _ I asked. He nodded and smiled. I smiled back.

"_I think its time you should go"_ I asked Jack as I could see every one standing at the living room door. I got up and Jack got up to, I could see Amiee and Jacinta smiling at me, as I walked out, with Jack behind me. I opened the front door and let Jack out and I walked out behind him.

"_Thank you for saving me today I really appreciate it so does my father" _I told Jack trying to talk as well so he could understand.

_"No worries Kim" _He tried to sign I smiled and giggled

"_I think my dad likes you" _I told Jack

"_Yeah, I like your dad to" _Jack told me. I just smiled,

"_Thank you, Bye Jack" _I thanked and said good bye.

_"Bye Kim"_ Jack said took my arm and Kissed me on the check. I just smiled and waved good bye as he walked back to his car. and I walked inside to see Jacinta and Amelia standing their with a big smile in their faces and Jay just standing behind them.

Jacinta Pulled me into the living room, with Amiee on our tail, and Jay walking behind us.

They sat me down on a chair and they sat on the chair in front of me.

"_SO!" J_acinta said I questioned her, not know what she wanted to know.

"_Did he Kiss you" _She asked me

I shook my head, "_No" _I replied

"_Then what did you do out side" _She questioned me.

"_I just said good bye thats all"_ I told Jacinta and Amelia.

"_Really_" Amiee asked Both Jacinta and Amiee looking staring at me. which made me crack.

"_Fine, he kissed me on the check" _ I said smiling, I could feel my checks heating up and Amiee and Jacinta smiling.

Dad walked back in and sat on the couch with me.

_"Ok so I just wanted to let you know that, your mother won't be staying with us for a while" _My father said every one looked at him

"_Why" Ameilia_ asked

"_The truth is guys, she has a mental issue that I have know about, she needs help" _My father said.

We all nodded Jay and Jacinta know that it was going to happen some time.

"_Why don't we go out get some pizza and ice-cream like old times" _My fathers asked,

us girls ran up stairs got out wallets, ran back down stairs and we went for dinner and ice-cream.

We had a good time at dinner we didn't go to a fancy place we just went to burger king and then went to basket robins. it was really fun. I haven't had this much fun in a long time, with my family.

We even went to the dojo and I showed off some of my moves which Jacinta and Ameilia where quite surprised.

We got home around 8pm and went our separate ways, I went and took a shower and got into my Pj's and checked my Facebook, nothing new. so I logged off, put my phone on charge, I closed my eyes and sleep took over while I smiled about the afternoon I had, thinking that things are going to be changing for the better.

**Jack's POV Brewers house **

I got back from Kim's house I had a lovely talk with her father, I got to learn dome sign language, and learnt a bit about Kim and maybe my self. I walked through the door or a two bedroom, 1 living room/Kitchen and 1 bathroom house.

"Mum I home" I yelled out, mum came out to the door to be dressed in an apron, and flour and lots of stuff all over her.

"WOW mum what have you being cooking" I asked her putting mu bag down, and going up to hug her, which she hugged back and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Just cooking food for work" She replied

"For the girls" I asked mum

"Yeah, They are having a fundraiser" Mum told me

"That's good, how are they" I asked her

"They are good," Mum said smiling and walked back into the Kitchen.

"Can I help" I asked her.

"Sure Jackie, you can help prepare the bags" She told me I smiled and sat on the table and started to work on the little bags and tags, while mum continued to cook.

"Hey mum" I asked.

"yes Sweetheat" She replied

"I have a friend and she is deaf" I started

"Oh a girl Jack, whats her name, and deaf, are you just trying to get into her pants because she can't hear." Mum asked.

"NO! EWW GROSE, I was just wondering if you could meet her and maybe she could meat the other girls" I asked.

"Oh ok, Um sure. Jack, I know i'm butting into you life, but your not the type of person to go for these girls." Mum asked me

"I know but when I met this girl, I felt weird, and she was well different" I said.

"Naw my jackie is changing, he's falling in love" Mum said I smiled walked over to me and gave me a big smooch on the cheek.

"So, do you think you can do something." I asked her.

"Well bring her to the fundraiser tomorrow" Mum told me.

"At school" I questioned.

"Yes" Mum said.

me and mum continued to bake and pack bags until 7pm we made dinner together and had dinner together, I love having dinner with mum and talking to her, sometimes I wish I had a father figure as well. after dinner I went to bed.

**OMG ! Kick well a bit ! **

**Their you have it ! chapter done. I hope you liked ? So Kim will met some new friends, and Jack will be trying extra hard to help Kim, and know that he will be with her. Their will be ups and downs.**


	6. Chapter 6 : A new beginning

Hey guys, thx for the reviews. Im glad you are liking the story !

so glad I have 55 reviews ya ! A special shout out to aznmissy04 for always commenting and reviewing Thx Missy :) anyways in this chapter, you will meet some new people, and possibly some new friends for Kim, and see how Awesome Kim is, when it come to sport.

- On to the story -

**Chapter 6 **

**Jacks Pov**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm I rolled over and groaned I looked at the time it was 7 am, I check my phone for any messages, but no, didn't have any, so I rolled out of bed went and had a shower. I got out of shower went back into my room and got change into my black Jeans and a purple V-neck top, and put on my vans. I walked back out into the living room to see my mum getting ready to go out to school.

"Morning mum" I said. as I sat at the table

"Morning sweetheart" Mum said and placed a plate of toast, and juice in front of me.

"Thx mum, how did you sleep" I thanked and asked her

"Good thank you sweetie, how about you" She asked me

"Mine was good" I replied

"Thats good honey" she said I ate my toast and drank my juice in silence. I got up and headed to the door.

"Sweetheart did you want a lift" My mother asked me.

"No its ok, ill drive see you at school" I said to my mother

"Ok drive safe " she said as I walked out the door

"Will do" I replied walking out the door, and jumped in the car, and drove down the road, and saw, Kim and her sister Amelia walking. I honked my horn which Amelia replied to, but totally for got that Kim couldn't hear.

"Did you and Kim want a ride" I asked Amelia, Amelia turned to Kim and signed what I said.

Kim shrugged her shoulders while Amelia Tugged her into the car, she sat Kim in the front and Amelia sat in the back.

The car ride was silent I was going to say something but didn't know how to and plus I didn't want to have a crash with two girls in the car. Amelia was on her phone i'm guessing on facebook or message typing like crazy and Kim was just looking out the window. I touched her arm, and she looked at me and smiled I smiled back. We got to school and Amelia got straight out of the car and walked to her friends, Kim opened my door, but I touched her arm to try and stop her, she looked at me.

"_How are you feeling today" _ I signed. she smiled

"_Alright, scared though" _She replied

"_Ill be by your side if you need me"_ I told Kim, she smiled and hopped out of the car.

I jumped out of the car and walked round to her. I looked at her, and smiled to looked at me with a frown.

Jack don't do it don't hold her hand, you just met her. But i did anyways I held out my hand and she looked down and back up at me, I smiled to reassure that it would ok. she took my hand, and for some reason when ever I held another girls hand I never felt a shiver up my arm, but with Kim I did. I walked into school hand in hand with Kim, I was getting glances and looks from all the guys 'Yes getting in the pants of a deaf girl' I just shook it off and we headed off to her locker. we got to her locker and she opened her door, He leaned against the locker next to hers. she looked at me, because i wanted to say something. I didn't know how to say it in sign so I just said it out loud, I new she could read lips, so I just said it.

"So my mum is holing a fundraiser with her girls at school and I was wondering if you wanted to meet the girl and my mum" I asked Kim scratching the back if my neck. She smiled I'm guessing that means yet, or not

"_Thank you Jack, but I'm perfectly fine being a loner_" Kim said to me

"_What" _I asked she tried to speak

"Th..an..k. you, but . I'm Per..perf. fine. .ing a loner" She tried to say and signing as well.

"_Ok, but they are the same as you" _ I said she smiled

"_Just come with me at lunch" _I asked she smiled and nodded her head, and smiled

I tried to sign "_May I walk you to class"_ Kim smiled

_"yes, and by the way , you signed the right " _Kim replied and told me. I just smiled that I actually said something correctly.

I walked Kim to class she had english, and then went to my own class. Class was boring as usual, but today I actually decided to concentrate, and I actually learnt something in history, as I was walking back to Kim's Class I was stopped by my old dear friend.

"Well Hello JACK" my old friend said

"Hi Brody I have to get to class." I told him

"No no no" He said trying to stop me

"Brody, please I need to go" I told him

"Oh so you can get to your stupid deaf girlfriend" He replied

"Brody, Please, and she not my girlfriend and don't call her stupid"

"Oh why, she can't hear us, she stupid isn't she you just using her to get into her pants, because she venerable. right, oh look here she is now. Oops, gotta go" I turned round to see Kim standing their. she looked confused, I walked to wards her.  
"_What was that about?" _Kim asked

"_Oh just an old friend" _I told Kim. "_Come on lets go to gym" _I continued. and we walked to gym. me and Kim went our separate ways into the change rooms, of course I got changed first, but not soon after me Kim came out. we sat on the bench while the rest of the students came in, Georgia came in and sat next to Kim, she was chewing gum, Kim looked at Georgia, and started to talk to her, but Georgia didn't noticed she was to busy texting and chewing. I sighed and thought even her best friend isn't talking to her thats just wrong the rest of the class walked in and sat down, and then coached walked in, he doesn't sign cause usually Kim never participate, she gets picked but never gets to do the activity, but that was all about to change. the coached called up captains which was me and of course Brody.

"Ok class so day we are going to be a bit of martial arts" Coach said, and "Ok boys time to pick you teams" Coach said "Jack you go first" coach continued

I walked over to Kim and every one was looking at me confused, I tapped Kim on the shoulder she looked up at me.

_"Would you like to be on my team" _ I asked her. she smiled and walked back with me, and got in line. I smirked at Brody.

"Oh well your loss you got the looser, its not like she can do anything" Brody said every one started laughing. Brody looked around.

"Brett" Brody said, getting the captain of the football team. I knew what he was going to do, get all the foot ball players, well he can have them.

we continued to pick all our team.

On my team was, me, Kim, Georgia, Jerry, Leo, Luke, Amber and Amy, Olivia and Milton so it was basically all the people that sucked because Brody basely got the foot ball team, and some of the cheer leaders.

"Ok teams go talk, and we come back in 5 minutes" Coach said.

**Kim's POV **

So jack decided to pick me first then the rest of them team, obviously I would be on the bench, so i was just ready to sit down, we where in a circle and jack started talking and trying to sign, but I could read is lips.

"_SO I will go first then Kim will go second, then jerry, and Milton and so on" I Jack said to all of us. _

_"_But why does Kim get to go, she can't do nothing" Amber said. I felt hurt, even though I couldn't hear, I could read lips.

"_You do realises she can read lips." _ Georgia told every one and they all looked at me, I just smiled

"_Anyways I have seen Kim fight she is really good and you will be surprised." Jack_ said to everyone. and everyone just shrugged. we broke and sat back on the bench in the teams. when coach was talking Georgia signed to me, because Jack was up first.

"_Jack you up first" _Coach said while Georgia signed.

Jack goes out on the mat and starts to spar against Brody.

They both bowed, and took their stances, Brody swung a full first punch first, which Jack dodged, and swung a punch towards Brody, which he blocked but allowed Jack to flip him and win.

"_Jack is the winner"_ Coach said pointing to Jack.

"_Who's up next on your team brewer" _Coached asked

"_Kim"_ Jack said point to me. Coached started to laugh.

"_ahahha your seriously going to put the weakling in"_ He asked

_"Yup, you will be surprised what she can do." _ Jack said, as I got up and walk to the mat.

"_Ok Lets get Donna up, girl against girl should be fun" _Coach said

"_No, I want to verse Adam" _ I said pointing to Adam the vice captain of the football team.

"_Ok suit your self" _Coach said Jack said came up to me

"_You going to be alright?" _he questioned me. I nodded and walked on to the mat, Coach told us to bow. Adam just laughed and threw a bunch which I caught and twisted him around and flipped him. I walked over him and he got straight back up, I smiled at him, and he smiled back at me. again her threw a kick but i dodge it by doing a back flip, and him coming toward me I rolled over underneath him and spung around with my leg over tripping me over, he got up again and tried but I think I was better then him, I looked around and saw every one starring at me, I just looked back at Adam and focused, he swung a punch at me I dodged it caught it and flipped him, he didn't bother to get up this time. Everyone's mouths where now dropped to the floor, but not Jacks or Georgia's they where jumping for joy, Jack came running to me and hugged me (**Like in hit the road Jack) **

"_Wow so um Kim win's ?" _ Coach said I walked over to Adam and held out my hand to help him up but he got up him self and and pushed me away. I just walked away, back to the bench. and hugged Georgia. I sat back down and class continued. Class ended, and the day continued. Lunch came around and as I promised Jack I would go to meet his mother and the other girls. We met at my locker and walked to the fundraiser. Once we go to the fundraiser, we saw lost of people lining up and going away with what looks like lollie bags.

"_Ohh Lollies bags," _I asked Jack He just smiled and nodded and took my hand and walked up to the front. Jack saw his mum and im guessing told her I couldn't her

"_Hi Kim, Im Mrs Brewer, Jack mother how are you"_ She signed I was shocked that she could sign

"Im good thx," I said and smiled.

"_Come with me, lets meet the girls" _She said and we walked behind the table, and she showed me the girls

"_This is Julie, she is blind but she has glasses so she can see vaguely, she also reads brail" _Mrs Brewer said walking over to Julie, and talking to her, she held out her hand I took it and smiled we moved on to the next girl

"_And that is Kelsey, She can Hear but can't talk same as you" _Mrs Brew said singing to talking to Kelsey_. "Hi Kim" _Kelsey said and then ewe moved on the next girl her name was grace, She can hear, however she has learning to talk "_Hi Kim, how are you its nice to meet you" _Grace said. I smiled No I actually new sign language out side of home other then Georgia.

"_Im good, how are you"_ I asked . She smiled. "_Good thank you, would you like to help,"_ Graced asked. I smiled and nodded

"_And maybe Jack you could translate for her" _Grace asked

Jack nodded, for the rest of lunch I helped the girls cell the bags, Lunch was nearly over and we served the last people, before packing up, after we packed up we gathered and talked

"_Well Girls good job, I will tell you tomorrow, how much we made, in the mean time go to class and get to know Kim," _ Mrs Brewer said. and we all walked off.

"So Kim what do you have now" Julie asked

"_She can't hear stupid" _Grace said

"_No its ok I can't but I can lip read from a mile away" _I said and laughed "_Oh and I think have math" _ I said "Oh goodie we do to, don't you just love math," I just smiled and shook my head "_Don't worry me and grace don't like math either, Julie is a bit of a Nerd" _Kelsey said, I just laughed.

"_Ok you girls have a good time in math, ill see you later" _Jack said to all of us.

Me, Kelsey, Grace and Julie went to math, and talked all they way threw.

The day came to end for school, honestly, I think things are looking up today I met three amazing new girls that are basically the same as me have a hard time in school, because we are either deaf or blind, or can't talk, I really enjoyed today. I was at my locker smiling grabbing my books out when Georgia came up to me.

"_Someones happy this afternoon, Let me guess, you brought the outfit you always wanted" _Georgia asked some how Georgia always make every thing to be about fashion, thats how she is, she loves fashion, Im ok about it, she always has to look her best, I don't really care, thats why we click because we are so different.

"_Oh Georgia, its always fashion, and no, I met these really nice girls today, and honestly, I think things are looking up for me" _I replied

"_Oh thats greater Kim, Im so happy for you" _Georgia said.

"_So how about our weekly binge on Ice cream" I replied. _

_"Sorry bebz, but I can't Jerry's taking me out." _Georgia replied

"_Oh ok, have fun and be safe" _ I replied. 

"_Yeah ok" _She said and walked off, I grabbed the rest of my books and walked out of school. as I was walking I saw Jack talking ti his mum, I smiled and continued walking home.

As I was walking home I could see a car following me I got really scared because well of my mum and that situation, the car stopped and I started running, and running, until I turned round and feel over, and saw a familiar tall brunet, hovering over me, he held out his hand and I gladly took it.

"_Sorry did I scare you" _ He asked I just nodded

"_Sorry Kim" _He said

"_Its ok" _ I replied

"_Did you wanna grab a burger and fires" _**_(I call them Chip cause Im Australian) _**Jack asked me

"_Sure" _I say, and we walked to his car and drove to the mall.

We got to the mall and went to burger king, and had a meal

"_So you want to learn how to talk" _ Jack asked. I smiled as he remembered "_Well I think we can do something about that" _He said we talked and finished our meals "_Cool" _I sad "_Did you wanna go spar" _He asked I smiled and nodded and ran to the dojo, like I wanted a race their, he caught up but I think he let me win.

I raced into the dojo, laughing and panting, and Jack came in a few second after me,

"_Wow your fast" _Jack said huffing and puffing

"_yeah most people don't know that I am competitive and do all the sport stuff" _I reply. He smiles and we see rudy walk out

"_Hey Kim, Hi Jack" _Rudy says.

"_Kim are you actually laughing, and smiling for real" _Rudy asks me. I just smile widely and nod.

"_Thats great Kim" _He says.

"_Did you wanna stay back and spar" _Jack asks

"_Sure why not, I could always use the extra practice." _ I reply.

Me and Jack practice, right now we are sparing, He kicks me I dodge by doing a back flip, and he comes towards me, I grab his arm and flip him he falls on the ground I starts dancing and smiling, I look at him and and I hold out my hand, he grabs my hand and pulls me down on top if him, I started laughing, and look into his eyes, I stare in to his beautiful, dark chocolate gorgeous brown eyes, and all of a sudden I feel un confinable, I immediately get up and grab my bag, I look back and Jack getting up looking confused.

"_WOH WOH WOH, are you ok" _Jack asked

"_Yeah, um I just wanna go home thats all." _I say.

_"Yeah sure, um ok, lets go" _Jack says, and we walk back to the car, in silence and drive home in silence.

**Oh gosh a cliffy what was Kim so un confinable? **

**DO you like - PLEASE REVIEW AND SHARE ! **

**let me know what you think. So I am kind of portraying Jack to be like Landon, from a walk to remember. ? what do you think ? **

**DO you want Jack and Kim to go on an actual date ? did you want him to ask her to home coming ? Should I make jack and Kim a couple ? let me know Oh and also. in the up and coming chapters, Kim may or may not have some type of surgery to help with her hearing, when would you like to see that happen. **

**anyways Im thinking lets try for 65 - 70 reviews ? **

**I will try to update next weekend. now that I am on winter break from college, however I do have to make a living so I amy not be able to write fast enough to update. So thats why it may be late sometimes. Sorry ... **

**xox Kickfeaver... **


	7. Chapter 7 Not a chapter PLEASE READ !

Hey people, just letting you know that i will probably wont be able to update and I will explain.

Ok so I had my chapter ready and saved and was going to updated it today, but sadly my computer isn't working it has decide to be mean to me, I have a mac book pro so it shouldn't do it to me.

but I am writing this on my parents compute, to write this. I will update as soon as possible. I feel terrible. and I want to write more but mu computer isn't working ":( FML

SO therefore, If it starts up before Monday afternoon, I will be sure to post it right away.

It sucks but to keep my promises i will tell you a bit about the chapter. Jack and kim are becoming closer as friends, Kim is excited that she has met her new friends. Jack wants to ask Kim out on a date, being the gentalmen he is, he will ask her father or older brother.

Kim is happy with her life is is going to be learning to talk .

I am so sorry !

Thank you for all supporting me. I will update as soon as I can. xoxoxo

Kickfeaver


End file.
